(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a metal-oxide-metal capacitor, and more particularly, to a method of forming an improved metal-oxide metal capacitor having high dielectric constant in the fabrication of an integrated circuit device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Capacitors are critical components in the integrated circuit devices of today. As devices become smaller and circuit density increases, it is critical that capacitors maintain their level of capacitance while taking up a smaller floor area on the circuit. A high dielectric constant for the capacitor will allow a smaller floor area capacitor to have the same capacitance and will also result in the desirable lowering of tunneling current density. Reducing circuit floor plan can improve circuit density.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,715 to Tuttle s hows a TiO.sub.x etch stop layer formed by reaction with O.sub.2 or O.sub.3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,875 to Jones, Jr. et al shows a capacitor having a TiO.sub.2 /Pt layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,288 to Kerr et al discloses a MOM capacitor having an AlO.sub.x Layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,609 to Koyama et al shows a polysilicon capacitor having a TiO.sub.x layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,705 to Brassington et al discloses a TiO.sub.x layer under the bottom plate of a MOM capacitor and a ruthenium oxide capacitor dielectric. U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,216 to Cava et al teaches a MOM capacitor having a Ta.sub.2 O.sub.5 /TiO.sub.2 dielectric layer. Many of these methods involve high temperature operations to form the dielectric layers. It is desired to provide a room temperature method of forming the capacitor dielectric layer.